


Untouchable (or not)

by Sweatypie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypie/pseuds/Sweatypie
Summary: I suck really bad at summarys. I promise you'll have no regrets.Kenma lowkey an honest hoe, but mainly for his man, mainly- 👀Kageyama is a lil clueless most the time, but still a kinky bully-Kuroo finds a new part of kenmas personality and he likes itHinata is shyer and outgoinger at the same timeMore to come?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un edited, ill edit it one day- but today is not that day. Please comment! Im a first time writer though so dont hurt my feelings please, lol

"K-kenma.." the shirtless ginger looked up, face bright red and hands clenched.  
"I cant do it anymore!" He let out a whine, eyes bulting back to the ground, whimpering as his hips shifted slightly.

Kenma raised an eyebrow, pausing his game to look at the teary-eyed boy who was kneeling on the ground infront of him.  
"Whats wrong, Shouyou?"

"K-kageyama said.." Hinata took in a deep breath, gathering courage.  
"He- he said i c-couldn't touch myself until he gets home! And i-it just feels so good but i cant do anything because he said so and hes not going to be home for a while and i cant stand it!-"  
he met kenmas curious gaze with his own needy one.  
"Is it that hard not to touch yourself for 9 hours..?" Kenma spoke quietly, misunderstanding the situation. Hinata shook his head softly.  
"Th-thats not it.." the ginger bit into his lip.

"I cant understand things you dont show me, shouyou." Hinata knew that. He slowly changed positions, getting onto his hands and knees, ass facing kenma. Thats when it clicked for the blond. 

Hinata pulled his shorts off, not wearing underwear.  
Kenma wasnt suprised with the sight he was met with. Hinata was stuffed with what seemed to be a large dildo. The younger gasped loudly, a small buzzing sound filling the room. Correction, Vibrating dildo. One that he assumed kageyama had put in this morning before he left, 8 hours ago. How torturous. He was glad Kuroo didnt do stuff like that... most the time.

"P-please, Kenma?" Hinata was a whining mess, chest now pressed against the carpet.  
"Alright. Im sure Kuroo and Kageyama wont mind. Get on your back, though. You're going to ruin the carpet." Kenma closed his game, waiting for the younger to get on his back before sitting between his legs.

Hinata continued to let out small crys, holding his legs by his thighs, pressing them against his chest. Kenma let out a small 'thank you' at the action.  
"Im not really sure how to do this, shouyou. Im always the bottom with kuroo-san." Kenma stated, matter of fact-ly.

"J-just do whatever makes you feel good when you and kuroo do things.." kenma gave a small nod at that, grabbing the thick base of the dildo. It buzzed lightly within his fingertips.  
"This is quite large. You've had this in you all day?" The blond asked, dragging about 2 inches of it out slowly.

"Y-yeah, and Kageyama told me not to touch myself all day.. so i didn't!" Hinata smiled, referring to how he wasnt the one to touch himself. Kenma stayed silent, pushing the dildo back in abruptly. Hinata let out a broken moan at that, a little surprised. Kenma slowly stood up.

"H-huh? Where are you going?-"  
"Lube. It'll make it feel better." He reached into a drawr next to the coffee table, grabbing a bottle of lube. He seated himself inbetween hinatas legs again. 

Kenma pulled the entire dildo out, leaving hinata to whine at the emptiness. Kenma hushed him before pouring a large amount of lube over the toy, spreading it.  
"You can tell me whenever you want me to stop." Kenma pushed the toy against the small boys entrance.

He pushed it all the way into him in one go, causing hinata to cry out and arch his back in pleasure. The blond continued, hitting the boys prostate over and over again with deep but quick thrusts.  
"K-kenma!" Hinata moaned loudly, cumming across his stomach, hips spasming. But the thrusting didnt stop. It slowed a little but didnt stop. Hinata let out a sob at the overstimulating feeling inside him.

"P-please nng- kenma a-ah!" He began to cry, but not out of pain. And kenma knew that.  
"I cant- p-please kenma please!-" he whined loudly, back arching impossibly as he shook his way through another orgasm. 

"Youre too loud. Bite this." Kenma picked up hinatas discarded shorts, pushing the fabric against the boys mouth. Hinata almost thanked him, biting into the fabric harshly as his eyes rolled back.

Hinata didnt know this feeling was possible. He was filled to the brim with a toy, still being thrust into. He moaned around the material, squeezing his eyes shut. It was almost painful. He felt a long, slender finger drag across his forgotten cock, causing his hips to buck up into the feeling. 

It was overwhelming and he loved it. Kenmas hand left his cock, instead reaching for the gingers sensitive nipples. He pinched and tweased at one, getting onto his knees so he could lean over the small boy and suck at the other.

Hinata whined loudly around the shorts in his mouth. Kenma took that as a sign and quickened up the pace of the dildo. Hinata was full out crying now, all of him felt so good. He came for a third time, normally loud sounds stiffled by the fabric as he painted his stomach with even more white.

And then the door opened, two people stopping as soon as they looked at the sight infront of them.  
Mid livingroom a gagged Hinata was laying down, Kenma inbetween his legs and hovering over him. The blond was lached onto one of his nipples, a hand beneath both of them, thrusting a toy inside of the crying ginger.

At the sound of the door opening, Kenma glanced up, releasing the boys nipple and stopping his hand. Hinata breathed heavily through his nose, covered in sweat and his own cum.

"Woah.." was the first thing that left Kageyamas mouth. He was not expecting to come home to this. Kuroo nodded at that, letting out a small 'woah' following kageyamas.

"What is.. this?" Kuroo asked, taking his shoes off before stepping into the house.


	2. Chapt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo learns a few new things about his beloved kenma

"What is.. this?" Kuroo asked, taking his shoes off before stepping into the house.

"Kageyama told Shouyou he wasn't aloud to touch himself. So he asked me to touch him instead." Kenma shrugged a little, leaving kageyama speachless.  
  
"And you agreed??" Kuroo wasnt upset. No, it wasnt that surprising. Hinata was his closest friend afterall. Kenma just nodded. Kageyama was still a little shocked, just as kuroo lifted kenma up, kageyama knelt down beside a tired Hinata.  
  
"How many times did he...?"  
"Three. In about 30 minutes, maybe less. He was held up for over 8 hours afterall." Kenma stated, now sitting on kuroos lap. Kageyama raised an eyebrow, thats still a lot for just 30 minutes.  
"And untouched." He added.  
  
Kuroo squeezed him.  
"God, what did you do to him?" He muttered. Kenma shrugged.  
"I told him to say stop whenever he wanted me to.. but he never said it, so i never stopped."  
Hinata let out a small whine at that, removing his shorts from his mouth.  
  
"And why was he eating his shorts?" Kageyama lifted hinata up, laying him across his lap.  
"When im too loud kuroo puts things in my mouth, so i-" he was stopped from saying anything else when two large fingers were shoved into his mouth. Kenma gave kageyama a look that said 'see?'.  
  
Kageyama ran his fingers through hinatas orange hair lightly.  
"Im gonna let him rest, ill deal with him later." He stood up, carrying the boy away to their room.  
  
"How did you know what to do to him?" Kuroo questioned, slipping his fingers out of the boys mouth. It wasnt like kenma had any knowledge on how to top, right?  
"He told me to do to him what feels good to me. Which made perfect sense."  
  
"Aww does kenma like getting his nipples played with that much?~" kuroo grinned, pinching one of the thin boys nipples. Kenma pouted softly, reaching for his game.  
"I'd rather play this."  
"Ouch. My feelings. So you'll drop the game for him but not me?" Kuroo sniffled fakly.  
  
"He was almost crying, you're fine. Can i play it now?" He began to reach for the game once again, only for his arms to be grabbed and held above his head. He felt kuroos hot breath against his neck.  
  
"I want to know how you didnt get hard doing all of that to him."  
"You already know why. I like being on the reviving end." Kenma gave up on trying to get his game, relaxing into the much larger male.  
"Are you saying you wouldnt do it again?" Kuroo hummed.  
"No. I would. It just wouldnt be very arousing if i was the one doing it. If hinata did it to me, i would have came the same as he did."  
  
"Aw, kenma. You're so cute. But right now.. you're sounding like a little slut." Kenma shuttered at the name.  
"You dont even seem to care who it is doing it to you, as long as youre the bottom you'll enjoy it?" Kuroo purred.  
"If you keep talking like this ill call bokuto san and akaashi san(the only people who would ever dare to mess with kuroo) and make them come save me."  
  
Kuroo pouted at that, he probably couldn't take on bokuto. The man was a muscle Daddy, really. Even if it didn't exactly look like it from the outside, he was a workout-aholic.

"I bet they'd fuck you, if you asked." Kuroo stated, though it wasnt meant to be outloud. But kenmas reaction brought out a little curiosity. The blond stayed silent, the picture of him, bokuto and akaashi fucking flying into his head.

"What? Do you like the idea of bokuto and akaashi fucking you? Is that why you're not saying anything? Are you thinking about it that hard?" Kuroo chuckled and nipped the boys neck lightly.  
  
"I wouldn't mind." Kuroos eyes went wide at that, surprised. He hadn't expected that answer.  
"Actually, bokuto san is probably better at sex then you. And im sure akaashi would be great with his hands." Kenma stated, being completely honest. As usual.  
  
"God, kenma. Do you just want to fuck everyone now?" Kuroo growled, Kenma shook his head a little.  
"I would only have sex with some people." Kuroo raised an eyebrow."And those people would be?"

  
"Assuming i was the bottom.. You, Hinata, Bokuto, Akaashi, Tsukishima, Daichi, Aone.. Maybe even Inuoka or lev." Kenma listed, clearly thinking over each person and what they could do. It almost left Kuroo speachless. Kenmas honesty had never ticked him off more than now.  
  
"That's like 9 people!!" Kenma nodded simply.  
"Its just sex. And i think sex could be good with them. Thats all." Kuroo bit into his lip, gripping kenmas hips tightly as he let out a whisper.  
"Why are you hard?" Kenma flushed, Looking down at his crotch. He was indeed hard.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un edited  
> Please comment  
> Leave kudos  
> :)

"Why are you hard?" Kenma flushed, Looking down at his crotch. He was indeed hard.  
  
"I didnt notice." Kenma slowly pulled his sweater down over his erection. Kuroo growled.  
"Little sluts who get hard because of other men dont get to cover themselves up." The black haired male pulled the hem of Kenmas sweater back up, causing kenma to pout softly but he didnt resist the action.  
  
"What? Not even gon a resist or deny anything? " kuroo hummed softly, biting onto the boys pale neck. Kenma let out a quiet "nope, that would be pointless." And sighed quietly.   
"I bet you wouldn't mind being fucked by all of them. One after another, using you. Both of your holes being filled at the same time, everyone watching you." Kenmas dick twitched at both the thought and kuroos low voice.  
  
"Kuroo.." he whispered, unsure if The male was pissed or pleased.  
"How would that feel, hm? You wanna be used like a little cumdumpster?" Kuroos cold hands made their way into his sweater and up his bare sides. All kenma could manage was a small nod, cheeks dusted light pink.   
  
"God, Kenma. Such a fucking cock slut, aren't you?" Kenma looked down a little, mumbling.   
"..Its Not my fault it feels really good, kuroo san." Kuroo bit into his neck softly, glancing up.  
He slipped the boy out of his sweater and shirt before He pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing a number.  
  
"I want you to pleasure yourself while listening to our voices." Kuroo whispered into the smaller boys ear. Kenma froze, but he knew Kuroo wasnt joking.  
'Hey Kuroo!' A loud, familiar voice boomed through the phone. Bokuto.  
  
"Assh-" Two large fingers were shoved into his mouth for the second time that day, causing him to whimper softly.  
"Hey Bokuto, what have you and Akaashi been up to?" Kuroo held the phone between is ear and his shoulder so he could use his other hand, dragging Kenmas sweatpants and underwear down to free his erection.   
  
'Not much at all- Akaashi got a promotion recently though! So thats a exciting' bokuto spoke through the phone as kuroo took kenmas hand into his own larger one, wrapping it around the blonds cock. Kuroo let go, grabbing his phone again. He covered the speaker with his finger before whispering a teasing  
"Go on, I know you want to."  
  
He did want to.  
"Eh? Thats all in your life thats happened? What an exciting best friend you are!" Kuroo laughed. He felt kenma begin to suck on his fingers, making him glance over.  
'As if you're any better!' Bokuto laughed back. Kenma closed his eyes, slowly beginning to pump himself.   
  
"Actually, I discovered something interesting earlier today." Kuroo wasnt shy when it came to sharing stuff about his personal life with bokuto, kenma knew that. But normally he wouldnt hear their conversations.  
'Oo really? Tell me more' Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows playfully, but sadly no one saw it.  
  
"Kenma has a list of people he would let fuck him-" kenma bit into kuroos fingers lightly at that, but only continued to pleasure himself. It was kind of exciting. There was a small 'ooooooo!' From the otherside of the phone.  
"And you and Akaashi are both on it." Kenma whimpered, a little embarrassed when kuroo finally said it. Kuroo left no room for bokuto to reply before adding   
"And he thinks you'd be a better fuck then me!" Bokuto laughed loudly.  
'Of course I would be!' Kenma almost smiled at the reply, that was expected.   
  
'If im being honest, I would definitely fuck him waaay better than you!' Kenma let out a small moan at the idea, kuroo's fingers pressing down against his tongue. The blond pushed his hips down against Kuroos clothed cock, feeling him hard. That made kenma pick up the pace of his hand.  
  
"Hm? You going after Kenma now?"  
'Nono, I'd have to ask akaashi and you first. Im sure akaashi would let me if he could join!' Bokuto didn't mean that 100% seriously, but kuroo could tell he wasn't joking either. Kuroo turned the phone on speaker, setting it aside.  
  
"I dont think I'd mind much either. Sharing is caring, right? Kenma would love to be shared." Kenma whimpered softly and let go of his cock, pressing a hand to his flat stomach, Kuroo knew what that meant.  
"Wouldnt you, Kenma?" Unable to talk he could only nod pathetically, grinding his hips down onto kuroos.  
  
"Bokuto, hes asking to be filled right now. Even while we're on the phone. Hes pressing a hand against his little stomach where you could normally see my cock. Its cute, really."  
There was a soft 'shit, kuroo-' and kenma looked up at him with pleading eyes, not caring much about bokuto.  
  
'Thats hot, dude.' Bokuto stated. Kuroo nodded.  
"Yeah, wanna see?"   
'Can Akaashi see too? Wouldn't want him to miss out on this.'  
"Yeah, why not. The more the merrier."   
Kenmas dick twitched at that. He was gonna get watched by bokuto and akaashi in this state. Fuck.


	4. Chapt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment anything you'd like to happen or any ships!  
> Unedited

'Just a minute-' there was some shuffling and mumbling on the other side of the phone.  
"Don't move." Kuroo pressed his own hand against kenmas, nudging further into his little stomach. Kenma pouted softly as kuroo lifted up his phone, setting it down on the table infront of him so the selfie camera was facing them.  
  
'Alright we're ready!' Bokuto chirped, pressing the 'video call' button, which Kuroo gladly accepted.  
  
On one side of the camera was an excited Bokuto and a slightly confused looking akaashi, who sat with his legs crossed. Both of their eyes sparked a little at the sight infront of them.  
An almost naked kenma sat on Kuroos lap, legs spread a little, leaking cock on display.  
  
"See? Look. Kenma wants his little tummy to be filled really bad." Kuroo gently rubbed his thumb against the others hand.  
"Whats normally in there, hm?" Kuroo pured. Kenma stayed quiet, looking down in an attempt not to answer.  
  
'Aw hes so shyy~~' Bokuto cooed, akaashi slapping his thigh lightly.  
"He is. But im sure that wont last long.." kuroo gripped the blondes chin tightly, lifting his head to stare directly at the camera.  
"What do you want?"  
  
A teary eyed kenma whimpered softly, wiggling his hips.  
"K-kuroo Sans cock.." he mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
'Not even gonna use his manners? I dont think he deserves anything.' Akaahi stated, crossing his arms over his chest.  
'C'mon, kitten, ask nicely.' Bokuto added, biting into his lip softly.  
  
Kenma let out a small whine, kuroo almost never made him ask twice. It was embarrassing to beg.  
"Please Kuroo San? Please fill me with your cock." Kuroo let out a chuckle, lifting kenma off his lap and stripping fully, which earned a few 'woohoo!'s from bokuto. Kenma took that time to take off his shorts, momentary forgetting about the others.  
  
"Kenma?" The blonde looked back at the call of his name to see Kuroo stretching a condom around his large cock, which made him blush.  
"Would you like to be prepped?" Kuroo asked, grabbing the boy by the hips, giving bokuto and akaashi a nice view of his ass.  
  
Kenma shook his head lightly  
"I should be fine, i did it this morning.." Kuroo raised an eyebrow, he didnt know kenma was one to masturbate.  
"Well alright then, lets not hesitate. Bokuto and akaashi are waiting." Kuroo spun the boy around easily, lifting him up over his cock.  
In a swift movement Kenma was impailed by the huge thing, letting out a whiney, surprised gasp. It hurt so good. Felt so good to be filled. If kenma could sit like this all day and play games, he would be the happiest man alive.  
  
Kenmas hand subconsciously traced the outline of kuroos cock on his stomach, feeling too blissed out to pay attention to the three talking males. Remembering something about manners, he breathed out a small 'thank you..' before relaxing against kuroos chest.  
  
"Such a good boy.." he heard Akaashi coo, he was sure that if akaashi was here he would have caressed his face or body. Maybe bokuto would hold his arms while Kuroo held his hips down, leaving him helpless.  
  
Kenma glanced up at Kuroo, eyes glazed.  
"Want.. Akaashi and Bokuto too.."  
Kuroo squeezed his hips tightly, biting into the pale flesh of kenmas neck.  
"Fucking slut." He lifted the boys hips up a little, dropping them back down. He was met with a moan.  
  
"Hes filled to the brim but he still wants more. He just told me he wanted you guys. Apparently you just watching isnt enough for this slut." Kenma whimpered. Kuroo was being so mean to him, but he loved every second of it.  
  
He tried to move his hips, but he was sitting on kuroos lap so his feet didn't touch the ground. He was stuck moving them in small circles he could make with his hips, biting into his lip to not make any sound.  
  
"Fuck, you're still so tight.."  
'God it looks like he'd squeeze me so good..' bokuto muttered, grabbing akaashis hand and standing up.  
'Who are we to deny what this boy wants?' He turned the data on his phone on.  
'We're coming over.' Akaashi made no protests.  
  
"Aw, look at that baby.." kuroo breathed down the blonds neck.  
"You made Bokuto all restless~" kenma closed his eyes, a blush spreading across his cheeks as small gasps and moans left his lips. Bokuto and akaashi were actually coming over now. To see him.  
  
Akaashi took the phone, letting bokuto drive.  
'I think it'd be nice of him to wait patiently for us to get there.' Akaashi hummed, kuroo had an idea of what he meant.  
"I agree." He stated, grabbing onto kenmas small, shifting hips and holding them down hard enough the blond couldn't move.  
  
Kenma looked back at kuroo, a pout on his lips. Surley Kuroo wouldn't hold him there for a whole ten minutes, right?  
Bokuto leaned over a bit towards the phone.  
'Oh and, what akaashi says, goes.' Sure bokuto was the top in the relationship, but he trusted akaashi fully to make everything perfect, like akaashi enjoyed doing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chaperrrrr  
> Unedited  
> if you have any oneshots you'd like someone to write id be glad to, just comment the prompt/idea and ship and genre

Kenma let out a small whine. If what akaashi says goes, then hes going to be stuck on kuroos cock, unmoving, for ten minutes.  
Unless... he could rile him up. He tried to move, only getting minimal friction.  
"Ah.. Bokuto-" he let out a soft moan, bringing his hand up to press against kuroos cock through his stomach.  
  
"Im not fucking you." Kuroo growled, squeezing his hips harder. He was going to be painfully bruised tomorrow.  
"Why not?" Kenma pouted softly.  
"Because akaashi told us to wait."   
"And youre just gonna let him control you like that?" Kenma mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear. Akaashi stared through the phone, a little amused.   
  
"Uh huh. Akaashi has the most reasonable brain, i trust him." Kenma was annoyed slightly now. Kuroo wasnt reacting how he had thought.  
"Please?"   
"Please what?"   
"Let me go, ill do it myself if you're not gonna-"  
"Aww you're so impatienttt~" kuroo cooed.   
  
That was the last straw for kenma. He just wanted to get fucked. He inhailed sharply.  
"KAGE-" There was a piece of cloth shoved into his mouth. Fuck.  
"I knew you were going to do that." Kuroo chuckled softly. Kenma teared up slightly. He had never really been denied what he wanted. This was new.  
  
"They're almost here, you'll be fine baby. Just relax." Kenma nodded softly, leaning into kuroos chest and closing his eyes. It was a few minutes later when the door opened, Kenma waking from his sleepy state slowly.  
  
"Aw he looks like a little kid" Bokuto smiled, happily sitting down next to them on the couch. Kenma huffed softly Around the cloth. He was embarrassed. They had seen him act up and get desperate.   
"Go ahead, kuroo." Akaashi said, sitting down on the coffee table infront of them.  
  
Kuroo lifted him almost all the way off his cock before dropping him back down.  
Kenmas eyes widened, letting out a loud moan, eyes rolling back. Bokuto groaned at the sight. He took the cloth out of the blondes mouth, filling it with two fingers instead.  
  
"I didn't say stop, Kuroo." Kuroo chuckled softly at that, beginng to fuck into kenmas smaller body. Kenma moaned, sucking on bokutos fingers as the heat in his stomach expanded. He had waited so long for release.  
  
Bokuto glanced at akaashi, giving him a 'can i?' Look. Akaashi nodded softly.  
"Kuroo.." bokuto stood up, running his thumb across the moaning boys lips.  
"Y-yeah. Im sure he'd like that." Kuroo groaned out.  
"Wouldnt you, baby?" Kenma nodded softly, unable to speak as he got fucked.  
  
Bokuto bit into his lip, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. He pushed it against kenmas lips, who opened his small mouth happily.  
"Dont make him do it, Bokuto. Its obvious he likes it when others take control." Akaashi muttered softly. Kenma whimpered, he wasnt wrong.  
  
Bokuto smiled a little at that, gripping the boys blonde hair before pushing him down on his cock. Kenma moaned around it, kuroo only fucking up into him harder at the sight. He felt so dirty, so slutty, so used. And he kinda liked it.  
Akaashi crouched beside them, looking up at kenmas face.  
  
Kuroo continued to slam into his abused prostate. Kenma could only moan louder at the action, throat practically vibrating around bokutos cock, causing the older to grip his hair tighter. Fuck, he was gonna cum untouched. He looked up at bokuto with teary eyes from his throat being fucked. He was gonna cum.  
  
He felt the heat in his stomach let go at the same time A pair of slender fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing tightly. He cried out around bokutos cock at the action. He had been so close- and akaashi had stopped it.  
  
"Not until everyone cums." The black haired male stated simply, as if kenma should have known that.  
Kenma whined softly, a few tears falling down his cheeks. He brought his hands up to squeeze bokutos thighs, clenching around Kuroo as he did so.  
"S-shit, dont tighten up so much" kuroo groaned, hips stuttering.  
  
"Ah, fuck. Your throat feels so good-" Bokuto pushed kenmas head all the way down until his nose was burried in the older mans pubes. Kenma moaned at the action. Bokutos head fell back, silently cumming down kenma small throat. Kenma squeezed his thighs tighter at the feeling.  
  
Bokuto pulled out of his mouth, leaving kenma gasping softly. He tucked himself back in his pants.  
"My turn." Kuroo growled, lifting the blonde up off his cock. Kenma whined softly, feeling empty. Akaashi released his cock, letting kenma move into a new position.   
  
Kenma was on his knees on the ground, face and chest burried into the carpet. He felt kuroos cock press against his hole.  
"W-wait, akaashi-" he whimpered softly, reaching for the man.  
Akaashi smiled at the action, sitting next to him to caress him lightly.  
  
Kenma grabbed akaashis hand and squeezed it.   
"Dont cum. Go ahead kuroo." As soon as he was told go, he began slamming into kenma at a brutal pace.  
"Fuck, dude. How do you last so long?" Bokuto muttered.  
"Practice-" kuroo groaned, squeezing the body beneath him.  
  
Kenma was no longer moaning as loud, feeling more desperate and tired the longer they continued. He just wanted to cum. He reached for his neglected cock, hand being pulled away almost Imidiatly by akaashi. Bokuto chuckled.  
"Not yet blondie~"  
Kuroo let out a string of low curse words, hips stuttering as he came inside. He groaned softly at the feeling he loved so much.  
  
Kenma let out a quick gasp, his back arching as he came untouched with kuroo burried inside him.  
Kuroo pulled out a minute later, kenma too tired to move. Akaashi stroked his hair lightly.  
"Wasnt expecting that, to be honest. I thought he could've held it." As Kuroo was fixing himself up a little he Shook his head lightly.  
"Ive never really made him wait or hold it. We both quite like getting straight to the point so.."   
Akaashi nodded understandingly, lifting kenma from his position to lie him on his back instead.  
  
"Hes very beautiful." Akaashi mumbled, earning two 'yeah's. The sleepy boy tried to cover himself up with his hands.  
"We should get him dressed, i dont know when kageyama and hinata will wake up."  
  
At that moment kageyama opened the door to his room slightly, not to look but so the other could hear him.  
"Ive been awake the whole time, let me know when you guys are done. Ive been dying for a snack since before you even started."  
  
"You could eat kenm-" Kuroo hit bokuto on the back of the head before he could finish, leaving the male whining. Kageyama shut the door, saying nothing more. After Akaashi had helped kenma slowly get into his clothes and lifted him up, kenma pouted softly at him.  
"You.. You didn't get to cum.." akaashi just smiled at him softly before kicking kuroos bedroom door open and practically tucking the smaller boy in.  
  
Akaashi came back out of the room and shut the door. He knocked on kageyamas.  
"The baby has been put to sleep." What a good wife and mother he is. Kageyama flew out of the room and to the kitchen in a second.   
"FUCKING FINALLY I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO STARVE!!"  
  
"We were only like an hour and a hal-"  
"Its kageyama tho" kuroo interupted bokutos confusion.  
The rest of that night the four awake boys played random games together and chatted while the two babies slept. Bokuto and akaashi ended up staying the night, sleeping in the livingroom together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE GONNA MEET UP WITH PEOPLE TOMORROW, GIVE ME A SHIP PLEASE!! THE FIRST ONE I SEE ILL USEEEEE
> 
> And if you have any oneshots you'd like someone to write id be glad to, just comment the prompt/idea and ship and genre


End file.
